Gleeful' drabbles
by overratedmusings
Summary: Itunes drabble challenge. each drabble isn't related and are different characters. slight Quick, Brittana-ish, general friendship. ignore the stupid title and enjoyyyy. new penname


**Hey, remember me?...didnt think so. Rights well i know its been ageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees but im not dead. i am writing a new chap of 'Payback' but i hit a slight brick wall so it's coming slowly.  
I decided to try the 'Itunes drabble' challenge to get me back into writing so here ya go. enjoy**

**Fireflies- owl city**

"Britt" 10 year old Santana was laughing along with her blonde friend, "I'm getting dizzy". Both girls had been spinning in time with some song on the radio for who knows how long.

"Me too" Brittany giggled, falling back onto the bed behind them.

"That was fun" Santana flopped down beside her, "except now everything's spinning". They both looked at each other, dissolving into a fit of giggles again.

"Girls" Brittany's mom called through the door, "Lights out, it's getting late".

"Ok" the Dutch girl rolled over, flipping the lamp next to her bed off, "Night mom"

As soon as the light went out the room was faintly illuminated by many glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. Santana stared at them, not replying when the older blonde said goodnight to the girls.

"How many do you think are up there?" Brittany's brow creased questioningly, "the stars, there" the young Latina pointed.

"My dad said there were ten million" the brunettes eyes widened, "but my mom said he was exag...exaggera…lying".

"That would be cool" Santana began to try and count them, repeatedly losing count, her eyelids feeling heavier after every try until the individual lights blurring into one. She felt Brittany hug her tighter as she smiled and closed her eye, joining her friend in the land of dreams.

**Romance is dead- Paloma Faith**

Quinn sighed, flicking the gift card, that lovingly said 'here ya' go. Puck' on it; _'how romantic'_, from the bouquet of fake roses she'd received. Since the ordeal with Beth she figured she'd give Puck a proper chance, after all he said he loved her, that's all that matters…right?

At first he was sweet, a proper gentleman, but lately, all the effort and any romance she'd expected had stopped. It was like nothing had changed, he was back flirting with anyone leaving her to stand alone in the corridor before walking alone to whatever class she had next.

Eventually she pulled him up about it, not at all surprised when he just shrugged then turned up on her doorstep with fake flowers and a six pack of beer. She had a good mind to slam the door in his face or scream at him demanding a proper romantic relationship. The blonde looked over her shoulder, seeing the top of his head over the back of the couch watching something on TV.

Noah Puckerman, the biggest flirt in Lima, hell the biggest flirt ever. It didn't matter that he said he loved her; he wasn't suddenly going to stop flirting with anyone who looked his way become all romantic only for her.

Quinn just had to get used to that fact.

**Morning after dark- Timbaland feat SoShy**

"For the project Tina and I came up with we have to make it spookier, and what's more scary than this?"

"Your clothing choice" Rachel glared at Santana, who just stood there with her arms crossed, looking bored. "Remind me why I'm here again"

"Well, we require assistance, and I asked Brittany for help, so I assume you're here because she agreed…" the brunette trailed off as she looked at the blonde cheerleader, "Brittany…why are you dressed as a cat?" the Dutch girl shrugged, the cat ears lop-sided on her head.

"First angels and now this?" the brunette cheerleader pointed to her costume vaguely, "it better be worth it Berry" the Latina narrowed her eyes, "besides, does Figgins even know about this?"

"Don't worry about Figgins" Tina smirked, "he won't have a problem"

"Va...va...va" the 4 girls looked over to see their principle frozen in place at the door way.

"Vampires?" his gaze shot to Tina, who just smiled sweetly at him, reminding him of their conversation in the hallway. His eyes quickly scanned over the 4 vampire costumed, well 3 vampire costumed and a cat, girls. He stood speechless, backing away slowly before turning on heel and ran the way he came, screaming something about not wanting to be bitten and conspiracy as he crashed through the doors.

They all looked between each other before bursting into laughter.

"Ok that" Santana wiped a tear from her eye, not able to hold back the grin on her face, "that made it worth it".

**Little lion man- Mumford and Sons**

There used to be a time when Finn wasn't afraid of Karofsky and his friends, they were big oafs and pretty stupid but even they knew not to mess with the quarterback of the football team. With Puck and the team behind him, they were untouchable.

Unfortunately, things changed when he and the Mohawk-ed teen joined Schuster's glee club.

Ever since the incident when they teamed up in defence of Kurt the entire hockey team have been getting at him. Finn sighed in frustration, putting his head in his hands after being told by his mother again that he should ignore them, tell the teachers or stand up for himself. But the courage he had once seemed to have vanished from his system, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get enough to go through with telling Will every time he went to glee.

He did blame Mr Schue, if he hadn't forced him to join his glee club then he wouldn't have this problem. He wanted the Spanish teacher to realise how much of this was his fault in the first place.

For the sake of the club he'd put on a brave face; fake courage, fake boldness, but even he couldn't deny that if anything did happen, they'd all be there to back him up.

**Electropop- Jupiter rising**

Brittany wasn't as dumb as she seemed. It's all part of a plan, a game, a different persona depending on the guy, or girl, or group. For example, in school – the stereotypical blonde, bubbly maybe slightly not all there in the head, cheerleader or on a date with a nice guy, let's say someone like Mike- she becomes sweet, always smiling, making the guy think he's being a proper gentleman and that she's having a good time. Long story short, each act is a strategy; go out, get a free meal, look awesome while doing so then leave them wanting more, other people hear about it, they go after you and boom, instant popularity.

What more do you need in high school?

Sometimes it sucked though, especially now when she was in her room, sitting crossed legged on her bed, staring at some lame show on TV. Alone.

Sure she may miss the 'couple-y' side of dating, but then she remembers Quinn not being happy at Puck's behaviour and it all seems like too much effort so what's the point.

Besides, usually whatever she felt, if she ever felt anything, for whoever she was with was really temporary; it was gone as soon as the date ended. Brittany heard her phone vibrate on the table next to her bed, the cheerleader flopped backwards and lazily picked it up, smiling slightly when Santana name flashed on the screen.

"Hey" she grinned when she heard the Latinas voice, "wanna come over?"

**I gotta feeling- Black eyed peas.**

Santana made her way through the crowd of kids at yet another one of Pucks parties. They were pretty crappy but hey free booze is free booze, besides, tonight felt different. She grabbed a beer from one of the kitchen worktops, popping the cap of before throwing the bottle opener onto the table.

Her eyes travelled across the room, the usual people here; cheerleaders, jocks, the popular people, so the party wasn't different from any other. Which is why she had to do a double take when Rachel Berry walked right past her chatting with 'the-girl-who-does-back flips' from the cheerio team.

The Latina looked around the room again, raising her eyebrow when she saw Tina, sitting in Arties lap, joining in some random conversation with some of the guys from jazz band. Quinn dancing randomly with Brittany in the crowd while helping Kurt fix his hair and clothes whenever someone bumped into him.

"Whatcha lookin' at" Santana looked over her shoulder at Puck, who was at this point slightly drunk.

"Glee kids?"

"They're pretty cool" he shrugged, "anyway, my party, I invite who I want" the cheerleader chuckled, taking a huge swig of her lukewarm beer. "Why? Not having fun"

"I didn't say that"

"It's not like they're gonna ruin the night or anything" he placed his hands on her shoulders, "relax San"

"No idea why you invited those losers Puckerman" one of the footballers came up behind him, slapping him on the shoulder, "But at least they know how to party. Seriously, who knew Berry would be good at drinking games and the kid in the chair promised to show us how to make glow in the dark paint bombs, how cool. Next game, opposition's mascot is gonna light up the town" he grinned, high-fiving Puck.

"Next party" another footballer slid up next to Santana, "if you decide to invite these guys, wouldn't be so bad" he shrugged, trying to make it seem like he didn't give a damn whether they came or not.

"I'll keep that in mind" footballer B grinned, turning to wink at Santana, who graciously rolled her eyes, before dragging footballer A over to the other jocks by the pool. Puck held out his beer bottle, tapping it against the brunettes own, "Told ya it'd be a good night"

**revieww plz :D**


End file.
